Light Out
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Malam Jum'at, setelah kegiatan bercerita cerita seram di aula, mendadak mati lampu. (Another Fyodor and Nikolai fanfiction, met malam Jum'at minna)


"Siapa sih yang nyaranin kegiatan cerita serem di aula tiap malam Jum'at?!"

"Mana kutahu," Fyodor mengambil handuknya yang sengaja digantung di sandaran kursi, "dah ya, aku mandi duluan."

Nikolai yang bersandar di dinding—sambil lesehan dianya—menoleh. "Nggak takut abis denger cerita serem?"

"Sereman Pak Fukuzawa sama Pak Mori pas lagi patroli malam Minggu mah."

"Bener juga..."

"Ya udah, aku mandi dulu," handuk dikalungkan di leher, lalu pemiliknya mulai beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Lagi hujan deras lho di luar," Nikolai menunjuk jendela, "emang nggak dingin?"

"Akunya malah gerah," balas Fyodor datar, "dah ya, lima menit doang kok."

 _Jderr!_

"Eh, tunggu, Dos—"

 _Pet!_

"LHA, KOK GELAP?!"

 **~o~**

 **Light Out**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

 **Rating: K? T? T aja sudah biar aman :'v**

 **Genre: friendship – lil bit horror**

 **Warn: gaje, OOC (maybe), typo yang tak sengaja terketik, boardingschool!AU, dll**

 **DLDR? :v**

 **~o~**

"Gardu yang jadi pusat listrik asrama mati," Fyodor meletakan piring berisi lilin dari anak OSIS tadi di dekat Nikolai, lalu ikut lesehan, "kayaknya kena petir yang tadi—itu katanya anak OSIS, sih."

"B-berarti matinya lama, ya?" Nikolai berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gemetaran, namun gagal.

Fyodor mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu—tergantung kapan petugas PLN ngebaikin gardunya," ujarnya.

"Aih..."

Fyodor menghela napas. Gara-gara mati lampu ini dirinya nggak jadi mandi—Nikolai merengek minta ditemani dengan alasan gelap, itu sebelum anak OSIS membagikan piring dan lilin kecil pada setiap kamar di asrama putra, tapi saat anak OSIS sudah membagikannya Nikolai tetap nggak mengijinkan.

"Lho, kan udah ada lilin?"

"Tetep aja!"

"Kamu takut gelap?"

"A-aku nggak takut gelap!"

"Jadi?"

"Aku takut sama yang ada di dalamnya—nanti kalo ada yang muncul kayak cerita yang di aula tadi gimana?"

Terkutuklah pada siapapun yang sudah mengusulkan kegiatan aneh itu di sekolah ini.

Fyodor meletakkan kembali handuknya di sandaran kursi, lalu kembali duduk. Nikolai masih bersandar di dinding sambil melirik ke sekitar.

"Masih jam 8..." Nikolai melirik jam, "gelap, pengen keluar..."

"Katanya anak OSIS nggak usah keluar, hujannya deras banget," sahut Fyodor datar. Sejenak pemuda itu merebahkan dirinya di lantai dan meletakan kepalanya di atas tangan. "Lagian lorong asrama juga gelap, lho—malahan gelap banget, soalnya nggak ada lilin."

Nikolai bergidik.

"Mau cerita gak?"

"C-cerita serem lagi? Enggak!"

"Cerita biasa aja aelah, sekalian nungguin lampunya nyala..."

Hening sebentar. "Oke deh. Dos-kun duluan."

~o~

"T-terus gimana?"

"Ya gitu," Fyodor menghela napas, pura-pura jengkel, "anak sekelas-an dihukum gara-gara nggak ada yang mau ngaku siapa yang mecahin jendela ruang kepala sekolah—padahal kita jelas-jelas ngeliat si Dazai yang mecahin, tapi itu anak nggak mau ngaku."

"Tunggu, kita pas kelas 11 kan sekelas juga. Aku di mana?!" tanya Nikolai kaget—anak itu baru sama sekali tidak ingat soal orang yang memecahkan kaca jendela itu.

"Waktu itu kau lagi sakit gara-gara hujan-hujanan kemarennya, kan?"

"Oiya, hehe~" Nikolai nyengir, "berarti emang Dazai yang mecahin?"

"Iya, dia—mana terus dia ngaku ke Pak Fukuzawa pas kita udah dihukum. Katanya malemnya dia diiket si Chuuya di tiang bendera sampai subuh."

"Bhaks!"

Lilin yang diletakkan di tengah keduanya tiba-tiba padam. Nikolai nyaris memekik lagi kalau Fyodor tidak cepat-cepat bilang, "Jangan teriak!". Si surai pirang terpaksa diam.

"Bentar, kuambilin dulu koreknya," si manik violet beranjak sejenak ke mejanya.

"Cepetan..."

"Sabar napa?"

Tangan Fyodor meraba-raba meja, bermaksud mencari keberadaan korek gas yang isinya tinggal setengah itu.

 _Tok._

"Dos-kun, ngapain ngetuk jendela?"

Suara Nikolai membuat gerakan Fyodor sejenak terhenti. Maniknya melirik ke arah Nikolai. "Lho, bukan kamu?"

"Bukan."

Hening.

Hujan masih mengguyur deras di luar sana. Fyodor menenangkan pikirannya, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu tadi mungkin hanya ranting pohon. Pemuda itu kembali meraba-raba meja dan mencari korek gas.

 _Tok._

"Nikolai..."

"Bukan aku, sumpah."

Nikolai yang masih di tempatnya kembali bergidik ngeri. Maniknya menatap ke arah Fyodor—walau gelap, namun matanya sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan kegelapan hingga ia bisa sedikit melihat siluet teman sekamarnya itu—dengan tatapan takut.

 _Tok._

"Ah, kete—"

 _Jderr!_

Fyodor tersentak. Nikolai memekik—keduanya sama-sama kaget karena mendengar suara petir tadi.

"A-aku nemu koreknya..." Fyodor memecah hening setelah beberapa saat, "s-sini, kunyalakan lilinnya..."

~o~

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam. Fyodor menguap, lantas membaringkan dirinya lagi di lantai. "Ngantuk..."

"Aku belum," Nikolai yang sudah berbaring duluan tadi menyahut.

"Aku tidur duluan, ya?"

"J-jangan..."

"Lilinnya masih ada sebatang kalo yang itu habis, koreknya juga ada di meja."

"Bukan itu..."

"Jadi?"

"Nanti kalo ada yang ngetuk-ngetuk jendela lagi kayak tadi gimana?"

"Palingan cuman ranting—ini masih hujan, pasti anginnya kencang di luar..."

"Pohonnya kan ada di belakang kamar si Atsushi sama Akutagawa—itu jaraknya tiga kamar dari kamar kita!"

Sejenak hening melingkupi keduanya.

 _Tok._

Fyodor dan Nikolai sontak bertukar pandang, terkejut.

 _Tok._

Suaranya dari arah pintu. Baik Fyodor maupun Nikolai sama-sama bergidik ngeri.

 _Tok._

 _Jderr!_

Petir mennyambar lagi.

"T-tiga kali..." Nikolai bergumam kecil.

Fyodor melirik. "Tiga kali?"

"Aku ingat ceritanya si Dazai di aula tadi, soal tiga kali ketukan," ujar Nikolai pelan.

Ah, Fyodor ingat kalau teman sekelas-coretkampretcoret-nya yang bernama Dazai Osamu itu sempat menyumbangkan cerita seram yang sempat membuat beberapa siswa perempuan yang penakut memekik ngeri di aula tadi.

"Lalu?" si manik violet memilih untuk bertanya.

"Katanya kalau hujan, di daerah asrama, ada yang suka mengetuk pintu atau jendela kamar..." ujar si surai pirang, "dan yang mengetuknya... bukan manusia..."

Hening.

"Mungkin itu cuman karangannya Dazai—kita sendiri tau kan kayak mana anaknya," Fyodor beranjak sambil berusaha menepis rasa _sedikit_ takut yang tiba-tiba hadir, "udah, ah. Ayo tidur!"

Nikolai tersentak, "Eh, t-tunggu, Dos-kun—"

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

Tiga ketukan, dan suaranya agak pelan. Nikolai dan Fyodor kembali berpandangan.

"I-itu..."

Fyodor memperhatikan pintunya sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu beranjak dan melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Eh, Dos-kun?!"

"Kita lihat, siapa yang jahil," sahut Fyodor tenang.

"E-eh? T-tunggu!"

Kali ini Fyodor tidak menggubris panggilan dari Nikolai. Pemuda itu terus melangkah ke arah pintu, lalu membukannya.

"Boo!"

Fyodor memandang datar pada pemuda bersurai coklat di depannya yang barusan berteriak dengan sebatang lilin di tangan.

"Aih, gak kaget..." si pemuda bersurai coklat berdecak.

"Siapa juga yang kaget sama wajah kampret kek kamu?"

"Hehe~"

"Dos-kun?" tahu-tahu Nikolai sudah di belakang Fyodor, "lho, Dazai?"

"Malam, Gogol-kun~" sapa Dazai riang.

"Lho, ini..."

"Yang daritadi ngetuk itu dia," Fyodor menunjuk Dazai malas.

"Serius?!"

Yang tadi ditunjuk hanya nyengir. "Aku mau ngetes, siapa tau ada yang takut sama ceritaku tadi di aula~"

Nikolai berdecak. "Aku takut banget tadi, tau!"

"Hee~?"

"Iya, dia takut banget," Fyodor terkekeh, "apalagi pas tadi kamu ngetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela kamar kami."

"...tunggu, jendela kamar kalian?" ekspresi wajah Dazai mendadak berubah.

"I-iya, jendela kamar kami," Nikolai menambahkan.

Walau samar, namun Nikolai dan Fyodor dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Dazai yang memucat seketika.

"Dazai?"

"Di luar hujan deras, kan?" tanya Dazai tiba-tiba.

"I-iya..."

"Coba kalian liat—baju sama rambutku nggak basah, lho," balas Dazai kaku, "di luar juga anginnya kencang. Anak OSIS udah ngasih peringatan biar nggak keluar, kan?"

Nikolai dan Fyodor mengangguk kaku.

"Jadi..."

"...siapa?"

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

 _Tok._

Suara itu asalnya dari jendela kamar Nikolai dan Fyodor, dan Dazai ada di depan mereka.

Ketiga pemuda itu sama-sama terdiam.

 **~END~**

 **Met malam Jum'at minna :3**


End file.
